Violet Gone Bad
by sexayfreshman911
Summary: This is a story where Violet joins Count Olaf Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

It had been a year since it happened. It was a year since Klaus and Sunny had gone against Violet's wishes and caused Kit Snicket's death. It had also been a year since Violet had joined none other than Count Olaf, yes Count Olaf, and his troupe. After Kit's death Violet had let go of all her emotions and became a cold, mean person. So she decided to join Olaf.

She had even changed her whole look from that old frumpy lady look, to a cute but evil look.

Violet woke up on the 'one year anniversary,' feeling unusually empty inside. Sometimes she did miss her siblings, but then she remembered what happened that awful day…

FLASHBACK

_Kit Snicket had driven the Baudelaires to a secret location for all the remaining VFD members. The orphans felt more at home here than they had ever felt since their parent's deaths. But their happiness didn't last long. They had only been there an hour when Count Olaf and his troupe burst through the doors._

_"Well hello, hello, hello," Count Olaf sneered. And then they attacked. Everyone sprang up into action. Soon though, Esme had bumped a candle on a table and it fell over. The headquarters began to catch fire. _

_All the members ran out, all except Kit. She was stuck to a chair by her shirt. _

_"Klaus! Sunny! We have to go back and get her!" Violet screamed._

_"We can't we won't make it out!" Klaus screamed back._

_Violet turned to run back, but Klaus caught her arm. Just then the building fell down, Kit inside. _

END FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

Violet was about to get out of bed, when a knock came at her door. She pretended to be asleep, and the person came in. It was Count Olaf himself. He looked over at Violet and realized she was asleep, so he laid his hand on her face.

"Violet my dear, I will not let you get away from me this time, I love you,"

Olaf kissed Violet's forehead, and walked out of her room, shutting the door quietly behind him on the way out. Violet sat up in bed and touched her cheek where Olaf had touched her.

"Oh my god, Olaf loves me!" Violet said to herself, "maybe I can use that to my advantage."

Violet got up out of bed and took a shower. Then she got dressed. She wore a short black skirt, a black tank top, and some black heels. Very evil chic! She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Esme was serving pancakes to Carmelita. **(NOTE: they are in a secret hideout house place, just so you know.) **

"Well good morning cakesniffer," Carmelita said. Just because Violet was living with them didn't mean she had to be nice.

"Well good morning to you to Carmelita," Violet said sarcastically, "I hope you slept pleasantly."

"Oh and good morning to you too Esme," Violet said in direction of the woman wearing a very long robe with lots of feathers on it.

"Hello, Violet," Esme said. Count Olaf was making her be nice, but Esme had started to like Violet's sudden evilness anyways.

"And good morning to all of you," Count Olaf said entering the room. "I have some good news. We know where The rest of the Baudelaires are. And starting today we will hunt them down."

SORRY THIS ONE WAS SHORT BUT I'M DOING THIS RIGHT BEFORE I HAVE TO LEAVE. WILL UPDATE A.S.A.P.! THANKS TO MY REVIEWS!


	3. Meeting with Olaf

"When Olaf told them he knew where the Baudelaire's were, Violet got a tight knot in her stomach. Esme and Carmeltia squealed with delight and ran out of the room to get ready. Violet thought this would be a good time to test Olaf's love for her.

"Olaf," Violet said sitting on the table, crossing her legs so her skirt rose a little, "Honey you know that I will give you the fortune just as soon as I turn 18 so what's the point of killing them?"

Olaf seemed a little surprised by Violet's seductive side. He placed his hand on her thigh and started running his hands up higher and higher and higher until they were where he wanted them to be.

"Don't you want me to kill them darling," he asked in a deep oily voice, " I mean they are of no use to us so I thought it would be fun."

Violet shook her head slowly and said, "No dear sweet Count I think we should leave them to let them die wandering and starving so we can move on to bigger and better things," then she looked between Olaf's legs and winked at Olaf. "But I think we should continue this conversation later in private," Violet said seductively.

It wasn't that Violet was changing her mind about her siblings but she just didn't want them dead. The only bad part of this plan was that now she would have to keep herself undercover (sorta) from Olaf. And you all know what that means…..

DUN DUN DUN lol thanks to all my reviewers and everything TELL UR FRIENDS ABOUT ME! SPREAD THE WORD I LOVE REVIEWS! And sorry this is short I PROMISE to update soon.

sexayfreshman


	4. Special Time

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any ASOUE characters I wish I did but I don't…_**

After Violet said that she and Olaf should meet in private, the Count got very excited. Just as he began to think of all the things he was going to do with Violet, Esme and Carmelita walked in. They were dressed in their "in," clothes, which consisted of lots of feathers and sequins.

"Okay County darling," Esme cooed, "We are ready to hunt the Baudelaire's"

"There has been a change in plans my dear," Olaf said, "There are more important things to do than hunt the Baudelaires so as my treat you and Carmelita are going to go to a spa today and spend the night in a nice hotel."

Esme and Carmelita squealed in delight and Carmelita did a little dance around the room singing a dreadful song that had her name about 80 times in it.

"Thank you Olaf," Carmelita sang.

"You are welcome Carmelita."

While Esme and Carmelita went upstairs to pack, Violet began to get a little nervous. This would mean Olaf would be with her the whole day AND night! And she knew what he would want to do too.

Twenty minutes later, Carmelita and Esme were ready. Count Olaf walked them out the door to his car. When he came back in, he listened to the sound of the car zooming away, and when he couldn't hear it anymore, he turned to Violet.

He told her to meet him in his room in half an hour and to wear something easy to get out of.

Violet went upstairs to her room. With all of her heart she did not want to do this, but she knew she had to. To keep her siblings safe. If she did not do this Olaf would go after Klaus and Sunny. Violet did not want that. So she changed into one of her long fairy style white skirts with a tie in the back black halter, and went downstairs to Olaf's room.

Violet had never been in Olaf's room before. When she walked in, she was definitely surprised. On the ceiling was a giant picture of an eye. In the middle of the room was a huge bed that looked like you could fall into. There was a canopy over the bed as well. Violet loved canopies but she quickly forget about that when she remembered who the room belonged to. On the floor next to the bed, Olaf was there sitting on a blanket. Next to him were some candles, and some wine glasses. There was also a bottle of wine.

"Violet I have never seen you prettier before. Now come here and sit next to your master Olaf, and have a glass of wine."

Violet walked over to Olaf and sat down next to him. She couldn't bring herself to look at his face, so she reached behind her and grabbed the wine glasses. While she was turned, Olaf kissed the back of her neck softly. He whispered her name. Vi0olet quietly filled the wine glasses, and turned to face him. She handed him his glass.

"A toast," she said

"To you and me my dear," Olaf said back.

Violet chugged her glass of wine. She had never had alcohol before and she knew she was too young, but she couldn't help t. She had so many emotions running through her, she wasn't thinking clearly.

Violet refilled her glass and drank again. She kept drinking and refilling until the bottle was gone. Count Olaf was only on his second glass. Violet had had about five. She was beginning to forget where she was, and who the sexy man was who was sitting next to her. (remember now she's drunk lol)

"Violet, I'm sorry I can't help it anymore my dear," Olaf said slightly desperately, "I want you so bad right now I can't stand it."

"I want you too," Violet said, slurring her words, and forgetting the name of the man.

Violet stood up as slowly as she could, and untied the back of her halter. It fell down easily. Under her halter was a black satin strapless bra. Then she slid off her skirt, revealing her matching black satin thong. Olaf rose to his feet as well. He put his hand on the back of Violet's head, and pulled her in close to him. They began kissing, and Violet opened her mouth and the Count slid his tongue in to explore. By this time, they had reached the bed, and Olaf laid Violet down softly. They stopped for air and with Violet still laying down, Olaf got up. He took off his clothes til he got down to his little pair of underwear (lol sorry I couldn't help it)

"Violet," he said, "I have wanted you ever since the day we were going to get married. You were so beautiful. Now you are all mine"

With that he slid on top of her and began kissing and grinding into her. Violet was now starting to realize what she was doing, but she couldn't help it. It felt so good to her, and she let out a small sound. Olaf stopped and looked up at her, but she told him to keep going so he did.

Two hours later, Olaf and Violet lay side by side, drenched in sweat, and panting.

"That was amazing," Violet panted, "I have never felt so good in my entire life."

"My darling why should we stop here?" Olaf said back, "We can go on it is still night."

"OK," said Violet, "But this time, it is my turn to make YOU happy."

Violet got on top of Olaf. She started rocking away, and he looked surprised. She was getting into it, and started going faster and faster til Olaf screamed. Violet kept going.

Another two hours later, Violet crept out of Olaf's room. It was almost time for Esme and Carmelita to come home. Violet went up to her room, closed the door, and locked it. Then she cried. She cried because she knew the truth now…. She loved Olaf.

**HAHA sorry that might have been a little gross for some people but I've talked to some people and they said that's what my story needed. I hope everyone liked this chapter and thanks to my reviewers! **


End file.
